doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Raúl Aldana
) |ocupacion = Actor Director Traductor-Adaptador Locutor Ex-Director Creativo de Disney Character Voices International |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = |pais = México, D.F. Argentina Chile Monterrey, Nuevo León Venezuela Los Ángeles, California Miami, Florida Perú Colombia |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |demo = Raúl Aldana - Demo de voz.ogg }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Raúl Aldana. Raúl Aldana (nacido el 17 de abril de 1966) es un actor y director de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Es conocido por doblar a Timón en la saga de El rey león, la La Rana René, Rizzo la Rata y Scooter en varias películas de Los Muppets, Guido en la saga de Cars, Will Turner en las películas de Piratas del Caribe y Stitch de la saga de Lilo & Stitch. Timón.png|Timón en la franquicia de El rey león, es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. KermitTheFrog-CutePhoto.jpg|La voz mas duradera de Kermit, la rana en la franquicia de Los Muppets, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Stitch.gif|Stitch en la saga de Lilo & Stitch, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. GuidoCars3.png|Guido en la saga de Cars, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Will-Turner-will-turner-7784732-742-800.jpg|Capitan Will Turner en Piratas del Caribe, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. GTY_Mark_Paul_Gosselaar.jpg|Zackary "Zack" Morris en Salvado por la campana. Rizzo-the-rat-muppets-most-wanted-47.1.jpg|Rizzo, la rata también en la franquicia Los Muppets, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-21h51m36s0781.png|Scooter también en la franquicia Los Muppets de 2011 a 2018, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Launchpad2.gif|Joe McQuack en Patoaventuras y Pato Darkwing. Ling.png|Ling de Mulán. Zak.png|Zak en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta. Babyscooter.jpg|Kiko en Los pequeños Muppets. Taron.png|Taron en El caldero mágico. Snipes RAD.png|Snipes en Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables. Queen_de_Mandrágora.jpg|Queen de Mandrágora en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD). Robotech Macross Max Sterling.png|Max Sterling (1ª voz) en Robotech. 258px-Conejo_WTP.png|Conejo en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh. Carioca.jpg|José Carioca en Mickey Mouse Works, El show del ratón y Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. Farmer_With_Hoe.jpg|Pitufo Granjero en Los Pitufos. Pitufofilosofo.gif|Pitufo Filósofo (algunos eps.) también en Los Pitufos. Pitufo_Goloso.jpg|Pitufo Goloso (2ª voz) también en Los Pitufos. Farmer_With_Hoe.jpg|Pitufo Granjero también en Los Pitufos. Escrupulos.jpg|Escrúpulos también en Los Pitufos. Tailor Smurf.png|Pitufo Sastre (1ª voz) también en Los Pitufos. Jacques-0.png|Jacques en Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory. Jaqcinderella.jpeg|Jaq en La Cenicienta (Redoblaje 1997) y sus secuelas. Cubbi.gif|Cubbi Gummi en Los Osos Gummi. Clipcav.gif|Cavin también en Los Osos Gummi. EdmundAdultoNarnia1.gif|Edmund Pevensie (adulto) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero. Todd Blackburn Halcon.gif|Todd Blackburn en La caída del Halcón Negro. Hoggle de Laberinto.jpg|Hoggle en Laberinto (Redoblaje de 2009). 2118-26443.gif|Noah Percy (Adrien Brody) en La aldea. Wayne Arnold - The Wonder Years.jpg|Wayne Arnold en Los años maravillosos. PFCWAR2.jpg|PFC. Erikkson en Pecados de guerra. AlanBradleyTron.gif|Alan Bradley / Tron en Tron. Rinzler.jpg|Tron / Rinzler en Tron: El legado. LG_hocus-pocus-thackery-binx-cat.jpg|Thackery Binx en Abracadabra (Redoblaje). EPE_Ribbit.png|Ribbit en El príncipe encantado. Eddie Griffin.gif|Chico con Ricardito en Armageddon. Adam empleado.png|Sujeto de Mambuza Bongo (Adam Sandler) en Este cuerpo no es mío. Tony Allegre.png|Tony Allegre en Halloween H20. Ewan.jpg|Ewan en 102 dálmatas. Vlidmrtin.png|Steve Martini en Joven otra vez. Toby 60.gif|Toby en 60 segundos. Flynt.png|Flynt en Tarzán. Itchy_itchiford.png|Itchy en Todos los perros van al cielo (Redoblaje). TYJLP_Frankie.png|Frankie en Tom y Jerry: La película. Lock.png|Lock en El extraño mundo de Jack. Nerdluck Bupkus SJ.png|Nerdluck Bupkus en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Frank_Rescuers_Down_Under.png|Frank en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia. Empleado_en_juguetería_Raúl_Aldana.jpg|Empleado en juguetería en Toy Story 2. SmittyM,I..png|Smitty en Monsters, Inc.. Tony_-_Increibles.png|Tony Rydinger en Los Increíbles (Doblaje mexicano y argentino). Ladrón_del_Edificio_xD.png|Ladrón en edificio también en Los Increíbles (doblaje mexicano y argentino). Rusty.png|Rusty en Vacas vaqueras. Alcalde_Pavo_Rosso.png|Alcalde Pavo-Roso en Chicken Little (doblaje mexicano). RanaCompo542.PNG|Rana amigo de Frankie en La familia del futuro. Reggie.png|Reggie en La princesa y el sapo. Toshiaki.jpg|Toshiaki en Frankenweenie. Inside-Out-Forgetter-Bobby.png|Olvidador Bobby en Intensa mente. Char 154493 thumb.jpg|Yax en Zootopia. Aliens03xD.png|Marcianitos de Toy Story (2010 - 2014). MP_Zorro.png|Zorro en Mary Poppins. MP_Baterista.png|Baterista también en Mary Poppins. Secuaz_de_Ratigan 3.png|Secuaz de Ratigan #3 en Policías y ratones. Eze.jpg|Eze em Vida salvaje. Lucky jungle book 2.jpg|Lucky en El libro de la selva 2. HYG Títeres.png|Títeres en Hansel y Gretel (1987). LDE_Campesino.png|Campesino en Las locuras del emperador. LDE_Trampolín.png|Hombre del trampolín también en Las locuras del emperador. Ardilla_1.png|Ardilla #1 en Tierra de osos. Fife_The_Enchanted_Christmas.png|Flautín en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada. Martinvaliente.jpg|Martin en Valiente. Ignorancia.jpg|Niño de Ignorancia en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Albert glass character.png|Albert Pez en Pecezuelos (Un. episodio, Grabado en Argentina). Mickey mouse-1097.jpg|Mickey Mouse en algunos cortometrajes. Bugs-carrot.png|Bugs Bunny en algunos cortometrajes. Ratatouilletitle.jpg|Narrador en Ratatouille. Información De 1997 a 2004 fue gerente creativo y de 2005 hasta 2018 fue el director creativo de Disney Character Voices International, la empresa de Disney encargada de la producción de todos los doblajes en Hispanoamérica y es el locutor del Canal Once Niños. Además de esto, se dedica a la locución comercial. Actualmente es director creativo y productor de ZOO Digital desde marzo de 2018.ZOO Digital Filmografía Películas Steve Whitmire *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Kermit, la rana / Rizzo la rata (2014) *Los Muppets - Kermit, la rana (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Kermit, la rana (Especial: Kermit) (2011) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (2005) *Los Muppets en el espacio - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1999) *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1996) *Una Navidad con los Muppets - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1992) Orlando Bloom * Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar - Will Turner (2017) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - William Turner (2007) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - William Turner (2005) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - William Turner (2003) *La caída del Halcón Negro - Todd Blackburn (2001) David Rudman *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Constantine / Scooter (2014) *Los Muppets - Scooter (2011) Bruce Boxleitner *Tron: El legado (2010) - Tron / Rinzler *Tron (1982) - Tron / Alan Bradley Martin Short *El padre de la novia 2 (1995) - Frank Eggelhoffer (doblaje original) *Los tres fugitivos (1993) - Ned Perry Michael Paré *Eddie and the Cruisers II (1989) - Eddie Wilson *Eddie and the Cruisers (1983) - Eddie Wilson Charles Martin Smith *Cupido Motorizado Rumbo a Rio (1980) - Davy "D.J." Johns *Autosecuestradores (1976) - Longnecker Otros * John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Edgar Rice Burroughs (Daryl Sabara) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Edmund Pevensie (adulto) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Lionel (Erik Bragg) *La aldea (2004) - Noah Percy (Adrien Brody) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Squint (Nick Lawson) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Sujeto de Mambuza Bongo (Adam Sandler) *Frío de perros (2002) - Nelly (Frank C. Turner) *Sumergidos (2002) - Coors (Scott Foley) *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Jeremiah Hart (Patrick Flueger) *102 dálmatas (2000) - Ewan (Ben Crompton) *60 segundos (2000) - Tobby (William Lee Scott) *Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Graham (Joseph Lawrence) *Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Alan (Steve Zahn) *Armageddon (1998) - Chico con "Ricardito" (Eddie Griffin) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Tony (Branden Williams) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jamie (Jamie Kennedy) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Comentarista en TV (mezclada con animación) *La Roca (1996) - Tnte. Shepard (Danny Nucci) *Sargento Bilko (1996) - Spc. Dino Paparelli (Max Casella) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Peter (Benj Thall) *José (1995) - José (Paul Mercurio) *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Yerno de los Hoggett (Paul Goddard) *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Niño gordo *Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Michael (joven) (Christopher Kroon) *Jacob (1994) - Esau (Sean Bean) *La guerra (1994) - Stuart Simmons (Elijah Wood) *Lassie (película) (1994) - Jim Garland (Charlie Hofhemeir) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Sapo (Jordan Warkol) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Petey (técnico) (Greg Germann) *Abraham (1993) - Lot (Andrea Prodan) *Los últimos rebeldes (1993) - Arvid (Frank Whaley) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Zach Morris (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) *Voceadores (1992) - El Cojo (Marty Belafsky) *Pecados de guerra (1989) - PFC Erikson (Michael J. Fox) *Juegos diabólicos III (1988) - Jeff (Joey Gardfield) *La Bella y la Bestia (1987) - Frederick (Jack Messinger) *Blanca Nieves (1987) - Príncipe (James Ian Wright) *La Bella Durmiente (1987) - Príncipe (Nicholas Clay) *Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Títere *RoboCop (1987) - Doctor (L.J. King) *El príncipe encantado (1986) - Ribbit / Príncipe de Freedly (John Paragon) *Joven otra vez (1986) - Steve Martini (Leslie Toth) *Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Voces adicionales *Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Max Whiteman (Evan Richards) *Desesperadamente buscando a Susana (1985) - Wayne Nolan (Will Patton) *Mi proyecto científico (1985) - Vince Latello (Fisher Stevens) *Los lobos no lloran (1983) - Ootek (Zachary Ittimangnaq) *Tron (1982) - Niño en arcade (Rick Feck) *Verdugo de Dragones (1981) - Galen Bradwarden (Peter MacNicol) *El abismo negro (1979) - Teniente Charles Pizer (Joseph Bottoms) *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Jeff Reed (Tim Matheson) *Isla del fin del mundo (1974) - Oomiak (Mako) *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Tennessee Steinmetz (Buddy Hackett) *Mary Poppins (1964) - Zorro (Dallas McKennon) / Baterista (J. Pat O'Malley) *Verano mágico (1963) - Gilly Carey (Eddie Hodges) *La ciudadela de los Robinson (1960) - Ernst (Tommy Kirk) *Los valientes también huyen (1956) - Robert Buffum (Eddie Firestone) Películas animadas thumb|230px|Raúl Aldana, junto con el elenco de [[Buscando a Nemo, en el 2003.]] Chris Sanders *Leroy y Stitch (2006) - Stitch *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito (2005) - Stitch *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Stitch Guido Quaroni *Cars 3 (2017) - Guido *Cars 2 (2011) - Guido *Cars (2006) - Guido (doblaje mexicano y argentino) Nathan Lane *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata (2004) - Timón *El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Timón *El rey león (1994) - Timón Steve Whitmire *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Rizzo la rata / La rana René *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Rizzo la rata / La rana René/Capitán Abraham Smollett *Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Rizzo la rata / La rana René/Bob Cratchit Rob Paulsen *La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo (2007) - Jaq *La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) - Jaq / Sir Hugh Gedde Watanabe *Mulán 2 (2003) - Ling *Mulán (1998) - Ling Donald Sage MacKay *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado (1998) - Jean-Bob *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo (1997) - Jean-Bob Paul Reubens *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada (1998) - Flautín *El extraño mundo de Jack (1993) - Lock Terence McGovern *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida (1990) - Joe McQuack *Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados (1987) - Joe McQuack Mel Blanc *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos (1988) - Hugo, el abominable hombre de las nieves / Chico de la mudanza *El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica (1983) - Chester *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (1982) - Bugs Bunny (redoblaje) Otros *Zootopia (2016) - Yax *Intensa mente (2015) - Olvidador Bobby *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015) - Timón *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) - Invitado en coronación *Ralph, el demoledor (2012) - Anunciador de Sugar Rush *Frankenweenie (2012) - Toshiaki *Valiente (2012) - Martin *Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Peter Cratchit *Ratatouille (2007) - Narrador en TV *Vida salvaje (2006) - Eze *Vacas vaqueras (2004) - Rusty *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros (2004) - Chico malo #3 *Los Increíbles (2004) - Tony Rydinger / Ladrón en edificio (versión mexicana), Voces adicionales (versión argentina) *Buscando a Nemo (2003) - Jacques *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Conductor de camión *El planeta del tesoro (2002) - Voces adicionales *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp (2001) - Francois *Monsters, Inc (2001) - Smitty *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) - Chico con timón *Llegó el recreo (2001) - Capitán Brad (Monterrey, Nuevo León) *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) - Ken *Tarzán (1999) - Flynt *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico (1998) - Pips *101 dálmatas de vacaciones (1998) - Rolly (canciones) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Nerdluck Bupkus (mezclada con live-action) *Un cuento de Navidad (1996) - Príncipe *Tom y Jerry: La película (1993) - Frankie *Amigos inseparables (1992) - Snipes *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta (1992) - Zak *El príncipe y el mendigo (1990) - Mickey Mouse *Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) - Itchy (doblaje original) *Los Pitufos celebran la navidad (1987) - Pitufo Goloso *Policías y ratones (1986) - Secuaz de Ratigan #3 (lagarto) *El caldero mágico (1985) - Taron *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (1982) - Príncipe Abba-Dabba (doblaje original) *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos (1982) - Pitufo Goloso *La Cenicienta (1950) - Jaq (redoblaje de 1997) *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas (1947) - Mickey Mouse (redoblaje) Series animadas Kevin Schon *Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Timón *El show del ratón - Timón *La guardia del león - Timón Terence McGovern *Patoaventuras - Joe McQuack *Pato Darkwing - Joe McQuack Rob Paulsen *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - José Carioca *El show del ratón - José Carioca *Mickeymanía - José Carioca Otros *Cortos clásicos de Disney - Mickey Mouse (algunos cortos) *Los Pitufos - Filósofo (3ª voz), Granjero, Goloso (2ª voz), Sastre, Rastreador, Escrúpulos, voces adicionales *Las nuevas aenturas de Winnie Pooh - Conejo *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny (algunos cortos de los 90's) *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Bartolomé *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Ma-Tí *Los pequeños Muppets - Kiko, Basilio *Los aventureros del aire - Perro Rabioso *Lilo & Stitch (serie animada) - Stitch *Regalitos Toy Story - Woody (Jim Hanks) *Video Poder / El Equipo Poder - Johnny Arcade *Doug - Voces adicionales (versión Nickelodeon) *Phineas y Ferb - Mayor Monograma (dos eps.) *Los Osos Gummi - Cubbi Gummi, Cavin y Ogro *Pecezuelos - Albert Pez (un ep.) (Argentina) *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Voces adicionales *La vaca y el pollito - Voces adicionales *Soy la Comadreja - Voces adicionales Anime *¡Stitch! - Stitch *Robotech - Max Sterling (doblaje original) *Voltron, defensor del universo - Jeff *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Queen de Mandrágora *La Familia Robinson - Franz Robinson *La abejita Hutch - Príncipe Baldon Series de TV *[[Mark-Paul Gosselaar|'Mark-Paul Gosselaar']] **Zack Morris - Salvados por la campana: Los años en la universidad (1993-1994) **Zack Morris - Salvado por la campana (1989-1993) **Zack Morris - Los años de secundaria (1988-1989) *Automan - 1er. controlador aéreo (ep. 7) / El Valet (Abraham Gordon) (ep. 13) / Voces adicionales *Lobo del Aire - Voces adicionales *MacGyver - Voces adicionales *Los años maravillosos - Wayne Arnold (Jason Hervey) *Los Torkelson - Riley Roberts (Michael Landes) *Moesha - Hakeem Parker *Un mundo diferente - Dwayne Wayne (Kadeem Hardison) Videojuegos *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Voces adicionales *Disney Infinity - Marcianito, Stitch y Guido Dirección de doblaje *El extraño mundo de Jack *Ratatouille *La familia del futuro *Chicken Little *WALL·E *Bolt *La Tierra *Up: Una aventura de altura *La princesa y el sapo *Dirección de startalents en Enredados (México), (Colombia) *Dinosaurio (México) *Dirección de Startalent y Diálogos de Woody en Toy Story 3 *Cars 2 (México), (Colombia) *Ralph, el demoledor (diálogos de Vanellope von Schweetz) Dirección musical *Chicken Little *Enredados (sólo canción "Algo quiero", en Colombia) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (sólo canción "Libre Soy", en Argentina) *Los Muppets (2011) *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas Letrista *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Enredados (sólo canción "Algo quiero") *Frozen: Una aventura congelada *La Bella y la Bestia (2017) *La familia del futuro *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Moana: Un mar de aventuras *Tierra de osos 2 *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas Traducción y adaptación *Buscando a Nemo *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (versión español mexicano y neutro) *Dinosaurio (elenco mexicano) *El libro de la selva 2 *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata *La mansión embrujada *Los Increíbles (versión español mexicano y neutro; y argentino, junto con Nicolás Frías) *Mate y la luz fantasma *Monsters, Inc. *La Mascota de la Clase: La Película *Lilo & Stitch *Vacas vaqueras *Atlantis: El imperio perdido *Chicken Little (versión español neutro y mexicano) *Las locuras del emperador *Ratatouille (versión español mexicano y neutro) *Tarzán (1999) *Tierra de osos *Vacas vaqueras Gerencia, dirección y supervisión creativa Películas ;Walt Disney Pictures *Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017-05-26) *La Bella y la Bestia (2017-03-17) *Reina de Katwe (2016-09-23) *El último dragón (2016-08-12) *El buen amigo gigante (2016-07-01) *Alicia a través del espejo (2016-05-27) *El libro de la selva (2016-04-15) *Horas contadas (2016-01-29) *Tomorrowland (2015-05-22) *La Cenicienta (2015-03-13) *McFarland: Sin límites (2015-02-20) *En el bosque (2014-12-25) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014-10-10) *El inventor de juegos (2014-07-03) *Maléfica (2014-05-30) *Un golpe de talento (2014-05-16) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014-03-21) *El sueño de Walt (2013-12-13) *Super Buddies (2013-08-27) *El llanero solitario (2013-07-03) *Oz, el poderoso (2013-03-08) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012-08-15) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012-03-09) *Los Muppets (2011-11-23) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011-05-20) *Fin de curso (2011-04-29) *Zokkomon (2011-04-22) *Tron: El legado (2010-12-17) *Secretariat (2010-10-08) *El aprendiz de brujo (2010-07-14) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010-05-28) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010-03-05) *Old Dogs (2009-11-25) *Walt y el grupo (2009-09-06) *Fuerza-G (2009-07-24) *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009-05-22) *La montaña embrujada (2009-03-13) *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D (2009-02-27) *Cuentos que no son cuento (2008-12-25) *High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008-10-24) *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008-10-03) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008-03-16) *Un viaje de aquellos (2008-03-07) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008-02-01) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007-12-21) *Encantada (2007-11-21) *Entrenando a papá (2007-09-28) *La historia de Pixar (2007-08-28) *Supercan (2007-08-03) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007-05-25) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007-02-16) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006-11-03) *Invencible (2006-08-25) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006-07-07) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006-03-10) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006-02-17) *Camino a la gloria (2006-01-13) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005-12-09) *El juego que hizo historia (2005-09-30) *Súper escuela de héroes (2005-07-29) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005-06-22) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005-03-18) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005-03-04) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido* (2004-11-19) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente* (2004-02-20) *Eloise en Navidad* (2003-11-22) *La mansión embrujada* (2003-11-26) *George de la selva 2* (2003-10-21) *Eloise en el Plaza* (2003-04-27) *Un viernes de locos* (2003-08-06) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra* (2003-07-09) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop* (2003-05-02) *El misterio de los excavadores* (2003-04-18) *Santa Cláusula 2* (2002-11-01) *Frío de perros* (2002-01-18) *La revancha de Max* (2001-10-05) *El diario de la princesa (2001-08-03) *La princesa de los ladrones* (2001-03-11) *102 dálmatas (2000-11-22) *Geppetto* (2000-05-07) *Tamaño natural* (2000-03-05) *Operación: Almas sobre hielo* (1999-10-03) *Inspector Gadget* (1999-07-23) *La granja de los globos (1999-03-28) *Mi marciano favorito* (1999-02-12) *Las vacaciones del director* (1998-01-04) *Juego de gemelas* (1998-07-29) *Joe* (1998-12-25) *La torre del terror* (1997-10-26) ;Touchstone Pictures *Need for Speed: La película (2014-03-14) *Una familia numerosa (2013-11-22) *El quinto poder^ (2013-10-18) *Caballo de guerra (2011-12-25) *Soy el número cuatro (2011-02-18) *Gigantes de acero (2011-10-07) *Noche de miedo (2011-08-19) *Historias cruzadas (2011-08-10) *La tempestad (2010-12-10) *¡Otra vez tú! (2010-09-24) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2010-08-06) *La última canción (2010-03-31) *La fuente del amor (2010-01-29) *Identidad sustituta (2009-09-25) *La propuesta (2009-06-19) *Loca por las compras (2009-02-13) *Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2008-05-27) *Dan in Real Life (2007-10-26) *Rebeldes con causa (2007-03-07) *Deja Vu (2006-11-22) *El gran truco (2006-10-20) *Guardianes de altamar (2006-09-26) *¡Gol! (2006-05-12) *Pisando firme (2006-04-28) *Plan de vuelo (2005-09-23) *Muy parecido al amor (2005-04-22) *Vida acuática* (2004-12-25) *Brigada 49* (2004-10-01) *El Rey Arturo* (2004-07-07) *Educando a Helen* (2004-05-28) *Bajo el sol de Toscana* (2003-09-26) *Florece la esperanza* (2003-09-05) *Todopoderoso* (2003-05-23) *Una intrusa en la familia* (2003-03-07) *Shanghai Kid en Londres* (2003-02-07) *El discípulo* (2003-01-31) *No me olvides* (2002-09-27) *Este cuerpo no es mío* (2002-09-13) *Señales* (2002-08-02) *El reinado del fuego* (2002-07-12) *Malas compañías* (2002-06-11) *El conde de Montecristo* (2002-01-25) *El protegido* (2000-11-22) *60 segundos* (2000-06-09) *Shanghai Kid* (2000-05-26) *Gigoló por accidente* (1999-12-10) *Instinto* (1999-06-04) *El aguador* (1998-11-06) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire^ (1997-06-06) *Romy y Michele* (1997-04-25) *Metro* (1997-01-17) *El padre de la novia 2* (1995-12-08) Redoblaje *El padre de la novia* (1991-12-20) Redoblaje *¿Qué tal Bob?* (1991-05-17) *Tres hombres y una pequeña dama* (1990-11-21) Redoblaje *La sociedad de los poetas muertos* (1989-06-02) Redoblaje *Buenos días, Vietnam* (1987-12-23) Redoblaje ;Disneynature *El reino de los monos (2015-04-17) *Chimpancés (2012-04-20) *Osos (2014-04-18) *Felinos de África (2011-04-22) *Alas de la Vida (2011-03-11) *Océanos (2010-04-22) *El misterio de los flamencos (2009-09-25) *La Tierra (2009-04-22) (Versión neutra) ;Marvel Studios *Pantera Negra (2018-02-16) *Thor: Ragnarok (2017-11-03) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017-05-05) *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016-11-04) *Capitán América: Civil War (2016-05-06) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015-07-17) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015-05-01) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014-08-01) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014-04-04) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013-11-08) *Iron Man 3 (2013-05-03) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012-04-06) ;Hallmark *En lo bueno y en lo malo (2014-07-19) *Recuerda este domingo (2013-04-21) ;Lifetime *El libro negro de la niñera (2015-03-12) ;Lucasfilm *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017-12-15) *Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016-12-16) *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015-12-18) ;Miramax Films *Están todos bien (2009-12-04) *La duda (2008-12-08) *El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008-11-28) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007-11-09) *A la altura de los Steins (2006-05-12) *La ciudad del pecado (2005-03-28) *La marca de la bestia* (2005-02-25) *Bodas y prejuicios (2005-02-11) *El aviador (2004-12-25) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás* (2004-11-24) *Kill Bill Vol. 2* (2004-04-16) *Ella esta encantada (2004-04-09) *Regreso a Cold Mountain* (2003-12-25) *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003-11-14) *Kill Bill Vol. 1* (2003-10-10) *Mini Espías 3D* (2003-07-25) *Chicago (2002-12-27) *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002-12-20) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos* (2002-08-07) *Shaolin Soccer (2001-07-12) *Mini Espías* (2001-03-30) *Chocolate (2000-12-20) ;Hollywood Pictures *El juego del miedo 4 (2007-10-26) *Hasta el límite^ (1997-08-22) *Tiro al blanco* (1997-04-11) *Los justicieros* (1993-12-24) Redoblaje *Aracnofobia* (1990-07-18) Redoblaje ;Patagonik Film Group *El hilo rojo (2016-05-19) *Me casé con un boludo (2016-03-17) *Una noche de amor (2016-02-25) *Abzurdah (2015-06-04) *Corazón de león (2013-08-15) *Tesis sobre un homicidio (2013-01-17) *Días de vinilo (2012-09-27) *Elefante blanco (2012-05-17) *Igualita a mí (2010-08-12) *Carancho (2010-05-06) *Un novio para mi mujer (2008-08-14) ;Buena Vista International *Gilda, no me arrepiento de este amor (2016-09-07) *Leyenda: La profesión de la violencia (2015-11-09) *Z for Zachariah (2015-08-28) *El laberinto del Grizzly (2015-06-16) *Querida gente blanca (2014-10-17) *Hector en busca de la felicidad (2014-08-15) *Maravilla, la película (2014-05-29) *Bajo el cielo eléctrico (2014-05-29) *Emperador (2013-03-08) ;Disney Channel Original Movies *Swap: El cambio (2016-10-07) *Una aventura de niñeras (2016-06-24) *Madre e hija: Sueño de California (2016-02-05) *Mi hermana invisible (2015-10-09) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (2015-08-09) *Descendientes (2015-07-34) *Teen Beach 2 (2015-06-26) *Un día descabellado (2015-02-13) *Cómo crear el chico ideal (2014-08-15) *Zapped (2014-06-27) *Cloud 9 (2014-01-17) *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013-11-29) *Teen Beach Movie (2013-06-19) *Chica vs. Monstruo (2012-10-12) *Let It Shine (2012-06-15) *Radio Rebel (2012-02-17) *Amienemigas (2012-01-13) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011-12-02) *Un chiflado encantador (2011-11-11) *Lemonade Mouth (2011-04-15) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011-04-09) *Zack y Cody: La película (2011-03-25) *Avalon High (2010-11-12) *Hermano Abeja (2010-08-13) *16 deseos (2010-06-16) *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs (2010-03-26) *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010-02-14) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009-08-28) *Programa de protección para princesas (2009-06-26) *Pedro, el pollo (2009-04-24) *Rescatando a papá (2009-02-16) *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo (2008-08-22) *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008-01-25) *Brujillizas 2 (2007-10-12) *High School Musical 2 (2007-08-17) *Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007-06-08) *Jump In! (2007-01-12) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006-10-20) *Diario de una adolescente (2006-07-21) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006-06-16) *Bellas y mimadas (2006-03-24) *High School Musical (2006-01-20) *Brujillizas (2005-10-14) *La vida es ruda (2005-07-15) *Voluntad de hielo (2005-06-10) *Sueños de Buffalo (2005-03-11) *Nada por aquí (2005-01-14) *Preparatoria Halloween* (2004-10-08) *Atrapado en los suburbios* (2004-07-16) *Lucha ciega* (2004-03-19) *Pixelada perfecta* (2004-01-16) *Milagro en la cancha* (2003-11-23) *The Cheetah Girls* (2003-08-15) *Mano a mano: La película* (2002) *El equipo del grito* (2002-10-04) *Los detectives* (2002-06-28) *La cadete Kelly* (2002-03-08) *Un aro de luz sin fin* (2001-08-23) *Érase una noche* (2001-12-07) *Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar* (2001-10-12) *El mejor regalo de navidad* (2000-12-01) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro* (2000-10-13) *Quintillizos* (2000-08-18) *Listos para ganar* (2000-07-14) *Milagro en el carril 2* (2000-05-13) *El color de la amistad* (2000-02-05) *Tritón por accidente* (1999-05-15) ;Disney XD Original Movies *Mentiroso Jack (2014-11-09) *Skyrunners (2009-11-27) ;ABC Family Original Movies *The Mistle-Tones (2012-12-09) *Espíritu adolescente (2011-08-07) *Cyberbully (2011-07-17) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010-12-12) *Princesa (2008-04-20) *Pizza de mi corazón (2005-07-24) *Romy y Michele: El inicio* (2005-05-30) *Buscando el corazón de David (2004-11-21) Películas animadas ;Walt Disney Pictures *Coco (2017-11-22) *Cars 3 (2017-06-16) *Moana: Un mar de aventuras (2016-11-23) *Buscando a Dory (2016-06-17) *Zootopia (2016-03-04) *Un gran dinosaurio (2015-11-25) *Intensa mente (2015-06-19) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás (2015-03-03) *Grandes héroes (2014-11-07) *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate (2014-07-18) *Lucky, el patito con suerte (2014-06-06) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas (2014-04-01) *Monsters University (2013-06-21) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013-11-27) *Aviones (2013-08-09) *Ralph, el demoledor (2012-11-02) *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas (2012-10-23) *Frankenweenie (2012-10-05) *Valiente (2012-06-22) *El mundo secreto de Arrietty (2012-02-17) *Winnie the Pooh (2011-07-15) *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011-06-24) *Marte necesita mamás (2011-03-11) *Enredados (2010-11-24) *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate (2010-09-21) *Toy Story 3 (2010-06-18) *La princesa y el sapo (2009-12-11) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009-11-06) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido (2009-10-27) *Up: Una aventura de altura (2009-05-29) *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008-11-21) *Tinker Bell (2008-09-18) *WALL·E (2008-06-27) *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños (2007-09-04) *Ratatouille (2007-06-29) *La familia del futuro (2007-03-30) *La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo (2007-02-06) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006-06-09) *Vida salvaje (2006-04-04) *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006-02-07) *Chicken Little (2005-10-03) *Tarzán II (2005-06-14) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante* (2005-02-11) *Mulán 2* (2005-02-01) *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad* (2004-11-09) *Los Increíbles* (2004-11-05) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros* (2004-08-17) *Patoruzito* (2004-07-08) *Vacas vaqueras* (2004-03-21) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito* (2004-03-09) *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata* (2004-02-10) *El rey león: Edición especial* (2003-10-07) *Buscando a Nemo* (2003-05-30) *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres* (2003-01-21) *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo* (2003-05-20) *El planeta del tesoro* (2002-11-27) *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh* (2002-11-12) *El espíritu del Río* (2002-09-20) *Lilo & Stitch* (2002-06-21) *El jorobado de Notre Dame 2* (2002-03-19) *La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad* (2002-02-26) *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar!* (2001-11-06) *Monsters, Inc.* (2001-11-02) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido* (2001-06-15) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp* (2001-02-27) *Llegó el recreo* (2001-02-10) *Las locuras del emperador* (2000-12-15) *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar* (2000-09-19) *Dinosaurio* (2000-05-19) *La película de Tigger* (2000-02-11) *Fantasía 2000* (1999-12-17) *Madeline: Perdida en París* (1999-08-03) *Tarzán* (1999-06-16) *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio* (1998-09-15) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo* (1998-08-05) *Mulán* (1998-06-19) *El álbum familiar de Mickey* (1998-??-??) *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada* (1997-11-11) *La bella y la bestia* (1991-11-22) *La bella durmiente* (1959-01-29) Redoblaje *La Cenicienta* (1950-03-04) Redoblaje *Fantasía (1940-11-13) redoblaje *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos* (1937-12-31) redoblaje ;Touchstone Pictures *Magia extraña (2015-01-23) *Gnomeo y Julieta (2011-02-11) *El extraño mundo de Jack* (1993-10-29) ;Miramax Films *Bionicle 3: Telaraña de Sombras (2005-10-11) *Pokémon: El Destino de Deoxys (2005-01-22) *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui (2004-10-19) *Pokémon: Jirachi y los deseos (2004-06-01) *Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz (2003-09-16) *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias* (2003-05-16) *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi la voz del bosque* (2002-10-11) *La princesa Mononoke* (2000-12-19) ;Disney Channel Original Movies *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015-11-22) *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011-08-05) *Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama* (2005-04-08) ;Disney XD Original Movies *Star Wars Rebels: Estado de sitio en Lothal (2015-06-20) *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu (2015-02-10) *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014-10-03) *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales (2014-08-02) *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá (2014-03-30) ;Marvel Animation *Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos (2014-07-09) *Iron Man y Hulk: Héroes Unidos^ (2013-12-03) *Thor: Cuentos de Asgard (2011-03-17) Series de televisión ;Disney Channel *Andi Mack (2017-04-07 — presente) *The Lodge: Música y secretos (2016-09-23 — presente) *Bizaardvark (2016-06-24 — presente) *Atrapada en el medio (2016-02-14 — presente) *Las crónicas de Evermoor (2015-11-09 — presente) *Acampados (2015-07-31 — presente) *Agente K.C. (2015-01-18 — presente) *¡Qué talento! (2014-05-17 — presente) *Diario de amigas (2012-08-19 — presente) *Madre e hija (2012-06-15 — presente) *Liv y Maddie (2013-07-19 — 2017-03-24) *El mundo de Riley (2014-06-27 — 2017-01-20) *Amigas cuando sea (2015-06-26 — 2016-12-11) *Austin y Ally (2011-12-02 — 2016-01-10) *Yo no lo hice (2014-01-17 — 2015-10-16) *Jessie (2011-09-30 — 2015-10-16) *Stan, el perro bloguero (2012-10-12 — 2015-09-25) *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! (2014-01-17 — 2014-05-21) *Programa de talentos (2011-05-06 — 2014-03-21) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! (2010-04-04 — 2014-02-16) *A todo ritmo (2010-11-07 — 2013-11-10) *Wolfblood: Familia Lobo (1.ª—2.ª) (2012-09-10 — 2013-10-21) *Código 9: Cámara oculta (2012-07-26 — 2012-09-28) *¡Qué Onda! (2011-06-05 — 2012-03-25) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-10-12 — 2012-01-06) *PrankStars (2011-07-15 — 2011-12-16) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-09-26 — 2011-03-06) *Hannah Montana (2006-03-24 — 2011-01-16) *Sunny, entre estrellas (2009-02-08 — 2011-01-02) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-03-18 — 2008-09-01) *Es tan Raven* (2003-01-17 — 2007-11-10) ;Jetix/Disney XD *MECH-X4 (2016-11-11 — presente) *¡Caíste! (2016-04-06 — presente) *Kirby Buckets (2014-10-20 — presente) *Guía de un gamer para casi todo (2015-07-22 — 2017-01-02) *Lab Rats (2012-02-27 — 2016-02-03) *Mega Med (2013-10-07 — 2015-09-09) *Los guerreros wasabi (2011-06-13 — 2015-03-25) *Just Kidding: Sólo es juego (2012-02-03 — 2014-11-30) *Crash & Bernstein (2012-10-08 — 2014-08-11) *Peter Punk (2011-03-12 — 2013-10-25) *Par de reyes (2010-09-22 — 2013-02-18) *Zeke y Luther (2009-06-15 — 2012-04-02) *Estoy en la banda (2009-11-27 — 2011-12-09) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009-03-07 — 2009-12-26) *Aaron Stone (2009-02-13 — 2010-07-30) *Power Rangers Furia Animal (2008-02-18 — 2008-11-03) *Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga (2007-02-26 — 2007-11-12) *Power Rangers Fuerza Mística (2006-02-20 — 2006-11-13) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta* (2005-02-05 — 2005-11-14) *Power Rangers Dino Trueno (2004-02-14 — 2004-11-20) *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja (2003-02-15 — 2003-11-15) ;Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Morko y Mali (2016-07-16 — presente) *Squeak y Boo (2013-??-?? — ????-??-??) *El jardín de Clarilú (2011-??-?? — ????-??-??) *Los imaginadores (2008-09-06 — 2013-04-04) ;Touchstone Television/ABC Studios *Runaways (2017-11-21 - presente) *Inhumans (2017-09-29 — presente) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-09-24 — presente) *Once Upon a Time (2011-10-23 — presente) *Mentes criminales (2005-09-22 — presente) *Anatomía según Grey (2005-03-27 — presente) *Devious Maids (2013-06-23 — 2016-08-08) *Castle (2009-03-09 — 2016-05-16) *Los Muppets (2015-09-22 — 2016-03-01) *The Astronaut Wives Club (2015-06-18 — 2015-08-20) *Revenge (2011-09-21 — 2015-05-10) *Cougar Town (2009-09-23 — 2015-03-31) *FlashForward (2009-09-24 — 2010-05-27) *Lost (2004-09-22 — 2010-05-23) *Almas perdidas (2005-09-23 — 2010-05-21) *My Wife and Kids* (2001-03-28 — 2005-05-17) Series animadas ;Disney Channel *Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino (2017-07-03 — presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie (2017-03-24 — presente) *Elena de Avalor (2016-07-22 — presente) *Star Darlings (2015-10-15 — presente) *Descendientes: Mundo de villanos (2015-09-18 — presente) *Los 7E (2014-07-07 — 2016-11-05) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (2012-06-15 — 2016-02-15) *Phineas y Ferb (2007-08-17 — 2015-06-12) *Pecezuelos (2010-09-03 — 2014-04-04) *¡Stitch! (2008-10-08 — 2009-06-26) *Los sustitutos (2006-07-28 — 2009-03-30) *Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-01-27 — 2008-11-20) *Kim Possible* (2002-06-07 — 2007-09-07) *Jake Long: El dragón occidental* (2005-01-21 — 2007-09-01) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes* (2004-08-21 — 2006-08-25) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie* (2003-09-20 — 2006-07-29) *Teamo Supremo (2002-01-19 — 2004-03-07) *Lloyd del Espacio (2001-02-03 — 2004-02-27) *La leyenda de Tarzán* (2001-09-01 — 2003-02-05) *Recreo* (1997-08-31 — 2001-11-15) *Madeline* (versión Disney) (1993-2001) *Sabrina, la brujita* (1999-09-06 — 2000-02-27) *Hércules* (1998-08-31 — 1999-03-01) ;Jetix/Disney XD *Spider-Man de Marvel (2017-08-19 — presente) *Billy Dilley (2017-06-03 — presente) *La ley de Milo Murphy (2016-09-23 — presente) *Gusano del futuro (2016-08-01 — presente) *Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker (2016-06-20 — presente) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2015-09-26 — presente) *Pickle y Maní (2015-09-02 — presente) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (2015-03-30 — presente) *Star Wars: Rebels (2014-10-03 — presente) *Mickey Mouse (2013-06-28 — presente) *Los Vengadores Unidos (2013-05-26 — presente) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe (2014-12-05 — 2017-07-28) *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! (2016-09-29 — 2017-05-31) *Dos huevos más (2015-06-16 — 2017-04-17) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-04-01 — 2017-01-07) *Galaxia Wander (2013-08-16 — 2016-06-27) *Disney XD Fútbol (2016-06-11 — 2016-06-17) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (2012-08-13 — 2015-07-27) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (2013-08-11 — 2015-06-28) *Planeta X (2013-07-13 — 2014-07-11) *Tron: La resistencia (2012-08-18 — 2013-01-28) *Motorcity (2012-04-30 — 2013-01-07) *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-02-13 — 2012-12-02) *A de asombroso (2011-06-20 — 2011-12-12) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-09-04 — 2009-04-18) *Combo Niños (2007-??-?? — 2008-??-??) *Pucca (2006-09-18 — 2008-08-11) *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-12-18 — 2006-12-23) *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya!* (2004-09-18 — 2006-12-16) *Ōban Star-Racers (2006-06-05 — 2006-12-11) *Sonic X* (2003-08-23 — 2006-05-06) *Get Ed (2005-09-19 — 2006-04-24) *Dave, el bárbaro* (2004-01-23 — 2005-01-22) ;Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Vampirina (2017-10-01 — presente) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas (2017-01-15 — presente) *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas (2015-11-18 — presente) *La guardia del león (2015-11-25 — presente) *Goldie y Osito (2015-11-13 — presente) *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas (2015-09-18 — presente) *Miles del mañana (2015-02-06 — presente) *Las aventuras bucaneras de Jake (2014-10-26 — presente) *Princesita Sofía (2012-11-18 — presente) *Doctora Juguetes (2012-03-23 — presente) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste (2013-12-13 — 2016-11-07) *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás (2011-02-14 — 2016-11-06) *La casa de Mickey Mouse (2006-05-05 — 2016-11-06) *Henry Monstruito (2013-02-08 — 2015-11-30) *Ella, La Elefanta (2013-09-02 — 2014-01-23) *Manny a la obra (2006-09-16 — 2013-02-14) *Jungla sobre ruedas (2009-10-05 — 2012-05-23) *Oso, agente especial (2009-04-04 — 2012-05-17) *Mini Einsteins (2005-10-09 — 2009-12-22) *Los héroes de la ciudad* (2004-09-12 — 2008-01-07) *El circo de Jojo (2003-09-28 — 2007-02-14) ;Otros *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (sexta temporada) (2014-03-07) Especiales de TV ;Disney Channel *Enredados otra vez: El especial (2017-03-10) *Tini: El gran cambio de Violetta — Detrás de escena (2016-05-22) *Radio Disney Music Awards 2016 (2016-05-01) *Phineas y Ferb: Los expedientes O.S.B.A. (2015-11-09) *Club Penguin: Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa (2015-09-06) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (2015-08-09) *Phineas y Ferb: Último día de verano (2015-06-11) *Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 (2015-04-26) *Nominados a los RDMA 2015 (2015-02-27) *Club Penguin: ¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! (2014-12-17) *Phineas y Ferb: La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes (2014-10-04) *Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars (2014-07-26) *Phineas y Ferb salvan el verano (2014-06-09) *Radio Disney Music Awards 2014 (2014-04-27) *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel (2013-08-16) *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 (2013-06-28) ;Disney XD *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls (2016-02-15) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios — Entre secretos (2016-02-08) ;Disney Junior *Princesita Sofía: El hechizo de la princesa Ivy (2014-11-23) *Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua (2013-11-24) *Princesita Sofía: Había una vez (2012-11-18) Cortos animados *LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: ¡Vengadores reunidos! (2015-11-16) *¿Primera cita de Riley? (2015-11-03) *El cuento del reloj (2015-08-18) *Lava (2015-06-19) *Frozen: Fiebre congelada (2015-03-25) *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! (2014-12-17) *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo (2014-12-02) *Festín (2014-11-07) *Vita-Minabono (2014-11-04) *La máquina en el fantasma (2014-08-11) *El Fiestódromo (2014-06-21) *Repostería de Hadas (2013-08-20) *Toy Story de Terror (2013-10-06) *La leyenda de Mor'du (2012-11-13) *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012-09-14) *Enredados por siempre (2012-01-13) *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small (2011-11-23) *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas (2011-11-19) *La balada de Nessie (2011-07-15) *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii (2011-06-24) *Día y Noche (2010-06-18) *La misión especial de Dug (2009-11-10) *Cómo conectar su sistema de cine en casa (2007-12-21) *Tu amiga la rata (2007-11-06) *El ataque de Jack Jack (2005-03-15) Televisión nacional thumb|right|200 px *Al Derecho y al Derbez - Actor, guionista y voz en off en algunos sketches *El Diario de la Noche con Brozo - Actor y Voz en off Radio *'El Gran Musical Oír' - Conductor *'El Retache' - Conductor y Productor *'El Arrimón con Víctor Trujillo' - Actor *'El Mañanero con Brozo' - Comentarista *'El Botanero con Brozo' - Comentarista Comerciales *Pepsi (Voz de Michael Jackson) (1990) *Kinder Sorpresa - Huevo Kinder (1998) *Papalote Museo del Niño - Megapantalla IMAX (1995) *Orlando Bloom - Gana un Porsche con Magnum *Pingüinos Marinela (1995-2000) *Once Niños (2005-presente) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *Acrisound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Fogarty Studios *Gradoca *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Grande *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México *SISSA *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. Argentina *Animal Music *Media Pro Com *Panda Estudio Miami, Florida *Crescent Moon Studios Los Ángeles, California *Igloo Music *Point.360 Chile *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Curiosidades * Es de los actores que ha hecho doblaje en español en mayor cantidad de países, incluyendo en México (tanto en el Distrito Federal como en Monterrey), Estados Unidos (en Miami y Los Ángeles), Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Venezuela y Perú. * A pesar de que trabajó sólo para Disney de 1997 hasta 2018, se le ha visto trabajar en otras producciones que no fueran de Disney, unos ejemplos serían los siguientes: ** En Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) dobló a Queen de Mandrágora. ** En Los Muppets en el espacio, única producción de la franquicia desde los años 90's no producida ni distribuida por Disney en la que participó, donde realizó a sus acostumbrados personajes de La rana René y Rizzo. Lista de referencias Fuentes y agradecimientos * Salvador Najar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Aldana, Raúl Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Perú Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro